Saving an Angel
by Poetsplay
Summary: What if after Rosalie was turned, Edward did decide to date her? What would happen if they found siblings Isabella and Emmett Swan-McCarty being mauled by a bear? Would they try and save them? OOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if after Rosalie was turned, Edward _did_ decide to date her? What would happen if they found siblings Isabella and Emmett Swan-McCarty being mauled by a bear? Would they try and save them?

**Chapter 1**- Ed POV

Ever since I had heard in Carlisle's thoughts that he had changed Rosalie, intending for her to be my mate, I was disgusted. She's just so full of herself, of her beauty; it makes me sick to even think about it! I know she is a bit deeper than that-for God's sake, I can read her mind-but she is still a shallow pool, even compared to some of the humans I know. The only reason that I am 'with' her right now is because of Carlisle. I use 'with' in the loosest of terms, as I won't even let her kiss me. I know she doesn't like me all that much, either, seeing as I'm one of the few people who hasn't fallen for her beauty.

But, anyways, that's how I-we-have gotten to where we are now; a mutual agreement to keep Carlisle and Esme happy by dating, but if anyone better ever came, we would break the agreement and stay friends. I only hope _someone _comes soon, 'cause Rose is driving me crazy! And it's been almost two years!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Right now we're on a hunting trip in the mountains of Tennessee. I can hear Rose's thoughts are about the same as mine. _Too bad I couldn't of gotten someone who actually likes me! I mean, Edward is beautiful, but his beauty doesn't even appreciate my much better looks! Ugh, I can't believe this!_

"Um, Rose?"

"Oh sorry, I always forget about that, you know? How you're some freak and all who can read people's minds!"

Wow, Rose must be having one of those moods today. Joy. At least I can pretend I'm focusing on running, instead of the usual, "Aw, Rose do you need a hug? Cheer up love!" for Carlisle and Esme's benefit. Sigh.

"Rose lets just get done with hunting so we can get home quicker."

"Fine," she huffed.

Just as we were about a mile and a half from the clearing where we were going to catch some deer, my sharp vampire hearing picked up a commotion going on. A girl was screaming bloody murder and a man sounded as if he was trying to calm down the first person while trying to scare away…a bear!

Rose and I glanced at each other nervously. If any human blood had been spilt, we might not be able to stop ourselves from feeding. We may have mastered our control around them, but not to Carlisle's extent. And even though we had just killed two deer each, and were full, we probably couldn't resist attacking.

When I heard the scream again, I started running as fast as I could through the trees; it didn't seem fast enough to me. Whoever it was didn't deserve to be in such agony, not someone with such a beautiful voice as _her_.

As I broke through the trees, Rose behind me, I gasped at what I saw. An angel was being torn apart by a giant bear, and another bloody human, a man who wasn't quite as badly injured, was throwing rocks at the bear and shouting," Go away! Bella hang on, someone has got to have heard us by now! Stay with me Bella! Go **away**, bear!"

"Rose," I breathed," I have to save her!"

"I'll get the burly one," she replied in a very worried voice. That's unusual, she normally never sounds worried-except about her reflection.

"He just can't die; there's something about him…"

"I know…an angel like her shouldn't be in pain." I didn't realize until later, but it sounded as if Rose had finally met her mate, too.

As we ran toward the humans, I could tell the beautiful woman was almost dead. The huge guy next to her was losing a lot of blood, too, from a deep cut the bear must have made on his thigh. And suddenly I was right next to the bear, having run at the speed of light to save my newfound love's life. I briefly noted in the back of my mind that I would have to ponder this new revelation, but then I was ripping, shredding the bear apart. Rose had pulled the two humans out of the way while I was busy.

When the bear was completely demolished I joined Rosalie. "Oh my God Edward, they're going to die if we don't save them! I don't think I'll be able to turn him on my own; I've got to get him to Carlisle. That girl will die before you cold get her to him, so if you intended to saver her, you'll have to turn her yourself."

It was just then that I got a whiff of her blood. It smelled so sweet and floral, delicious and mouth-venoming…And I knew then that I couldn't turn her; I'd end up killing my first true love!

"Rose, I can't! I'd end up killing her, her blood seems to have been made for me! I can't!

"You've got to Edward. If it'll help at all, biter her now with me here to stop you just in case, and then run with me to Carlisle to keep your mind off her blood. I think he could wait long enough for that."

"Okay, I will. I can do this," I said. I sighed deeply, even though my lungs hadn't had to function for me for over 20 years. "Just make sure you stop me if I go too far-I can't stand to lose her." Rose just nodded, eyes wide, and I bit into the girl's wrist.

I know that she had lost a lot of blood, and that I couldn't drink much, if any of her blood. I just needed to inject my venom and hope she would forgive me, if she even made it through the change.

The second her blood touched my lips I seemed to be surrounded by her essence. Her sweet, hot blood poured down my throat and all conscious thought flew out the window. I wanted, no I **had** to have more of the perfect taste!

I suddenly heard Rosalie's terrified thoughts. _Oh no, he's killing her! He doesn't even seem to notice me trying to pull him off! What do I do? What do I do!_ Her mind calmed down considerably a quarter of a millisecond later, and I saw the most horrible image of my existence. It was me on top of an angel, stealing her life's blood, a monster of the dark. _Edward_, Rosalie thought, _I know you can hear me, and you need to stop. Now._

I pulled away, staring in horror at what I'd done. "Come on Edward, we need to get him to Carlisle! He's already hallucinating, he thinks I'm an angel or something ridiculous like that!

When she started running away with the man in her arms, I called out to her. "Rose please carry her! I won't be able to stand her blood much longer. I'll carry him for you." We switched, and were practically flying through the forest we were running so fast.

A/N-Hey thanks for reading this! It's my first story, and I'd really like to get some feedback on how you guys think I'm doing. So just drop me a review and if you have any questions, I'll try to answer them!

;) Poetsplay


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, thanks everyone for reviewing! I'd been so worried that no one would review that I threatened one of my beta (Thanks Nicole!) that she better review so I don't look like a looser or she'd "feel the madness of my fury". Which doesn't make sense at all, but whatever. A couple things that I forgot to add last time- **1. Emmett is 20 (like in the book) and Bella is 17. 2. They're both changed in the year 1935; two years after Rosalie. You'll find out their history and how Bella knows so much in the next ch.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight-I just have fun bending the characters to my will!

************************************************************************

Chapter 2- Ed POV

We arrived at the house we were currently 'living' in about 25 minutes later. As Rose and I raced into the house, Carlisle came down with Esme, who quickly ran back up the stairs at the sight and smell of the bloody humans. I heard in her thoughts that she didn't want to accidentally attack them.

"Carlisle, please change him! We found these two humans in the forest being mauled by a bear. Please, Carlisle, please!" Rose begged, while grabbing the man from me and thrusting him into Carlisle's arms.

"Calm down Rosalie! First, the girl needs to be put somewhere that she won't be able to hurt herself from the pain of the change. Edward you do that and I'll…change the man." He said with a sigh. Carlisle really didn't like taking lives, even if they were on the brink of death.

I took my angel up to my room and tied her down with some rope I'd randomly found, and sat to think. Would she even make the change?

BPOV

I woke up to light. Not just any light, but I could see the whole rainbow in it! Where was I? I immediately tensed when I heard several light footsteps coming to where I was.

I tried to think back to what I could last remember, but it was blank. I knew that my brother Emmett and I had been attacked by a bear while in the forest, but I could tell that I wasn't dead. How could I be when I felt so alive? Someone must have saved us, but how did they save _me_?! I had intentionally thrown myself in front of the bear, so Emmett wouldn't get killed…I was on the edge of death!

Suddenly, I realized that I had been thinking faster than I ever had in…well, regular life. Because I had thought all of these things in between the footsteps that were walking to whatever room I was in. Something must have happened to me; something I wasn't sure I wanted to become. I was a vampire.

########################################################################

Ed POV

I ran to get Carlisle the second I could tell she was 'waking up'. He had just finished with the man when I arrived. Fortunately he was too out of it to scream in pain and hurt our ears-and befuddle my mind even more.

As Carlisle turned to me he mentally asked what I was doing down here when I should be restraining the girl. Esme and Rosalie were in the room as well, cleaning up the blood, so I decided to go on with my astounding story.

"Maybe you should all sit down," I calmly requested, not belaying my inner nervousness. They all gave me strange looks, but complied.

"Something amazing has happened. Rosalie, you were with me when I bit the ang-girl, I mean. That was about 45 minutes ago now. And-well, I don't know how to say this, but…she's waking up right now."

Carlisle's eyes widened, Esme's mouth hung open, and Rosalie's eyebrows rose-the greatest sign of surprise we'd ever seen on her face after we had told her she was a vampire. Everyone's thoughts were all jumbled up, making me even more confused, until Carlisle said, "Alright. We should have Esme, Edward and myself go up and break the news to her. Rosalie, you stay here and watch over the human."

We ran up the stairs, but it occurred to Esme that the girl might be scared if we were running at vampire speed. As we were approaching the door, I heard her moving a little in my bed and then all movement stopped when she must have heard us outside the door. I expected to hear thoughts of confusion, fear, even anger, but not nothing! Her mind was blank to me. I quietly told Carlisle this, and he thought it would make our job of convincing her harder, but we'd manage. (b/c Edward can tell them if she's buying it or not, and what would convince her)

Slowly, at human speed, I opened my bedroom door. She had her back to us, but we could visibly see her tense. "James?" she questioned I a melodic, yet very frightened voice. Immediately I was angry at whoever this 'James' was, that he was so special as to be the one she called out to first.

"No," answered Carlisle softly," We are the Cullens-would you please turn around so we can talk?"

"It's alright, I understand," she said but turned around anyways. I gasped.

************************************************************************

BPOV

In front of me were some of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. A blond man that I'd guess was no older than 30, a soft, kind looking female that I assume is his wife…or mate, since my suspicions had been confirmed by their beauty, old-timey accents and the wisdom I could see in their eyes. Lastly, I looked to the other male-and gasped. He was beautiful! The face and body of perfection, or what I now imagined perfection to look like: deep, sentimental, golden eyes, wild bronze hair, and a wonderful crooked smile.

************************************************************************

Ed POV

……Brain Blank (said in robotic, but sexy voice)……

************************************************************************

CPOV

Well. I had thought that Rosalie was Edward's mate, but apparently I am proven wrong. I hate being wrong! Grrr Edward. This is like love at first sight, though! So that kind of makes up for Edward's making me be wrong....But what did she mean by, "I understand?"

************************************************************************

Esme POV

Oh! I couldn't be happier, it looks like Edward has found his one true love! I could tell that he didn't much care for Rosalie, and it hurt me that he thought he had to pretend for Carlisle and I, but I can see why he did it. I'm glad she looks like she's just as much in love with him! And she's so beautiful, too!

Ed POV

After several seconds had passed, all of us in shocked silence, Carlisle decided to tell her about what has happened to her.

"First of all, what is your name?" She seemed to jolt out of her thoughts and answered simply, "I'm Isabella Swan-McCarty. But just call me Bella."

"You know, Bella means beautiful!" I said dreamily, while staring at her. I knew I sounded like an idiot, but she's so…I can't even begin to explain it!

_Edward!_ Esme mentally scolded me. _You're probably scaring her! I thought I taught you better!_ After I looked properly chastised, she looked to Bella and said, "It's so nice to meet you! This is my husband Carlisle and I'm Esme! Oh, and this is our adopted son Edward (pointing to each of us in turn). We also have Rosalie, who is downstairs looking after your…um, friend?"

"He's my big brother, and his name is Emmett. It's nice to meet you, too."

"Well Bella, we have something sort of shocking to tell you. You are-" and Carlisle was abruptly cut off.

"I know. There's no need to explain to me what I already guessed. You are vampires-but you're different compared to the others. I would guess that your eating habits are not the same."

Everyone was, once again, gaping open-mouthed at her. _How could she know what we are?_ Esme thought.

"Wait." Carlisle said, "What do you mean by 'You are vampires?' You do know that you've become one, too, right?"

"Yes." I stated, suddenly looking and feeling miserable. "I had to turn you, or you would have died! I swear I wouldn't have done it unless those were the conditions! _Please_ forgive me. I am utterly, sincerely, and completely sorry for doing this to you."

"First of all, I forgive you-er, Edward. And second, well this might shock all of **you**! I would not have died; not truly. I know that you have questions, but I'd rather wait until Em is up. I'm gonna assume you had to change him as well, correct?"

"Well-yes," Carlisle spluttered, "But-"

"When Emmett is awake!" Bella thundered. "He doesn't know the whole story either."

************************************************************************

BPOV

Two days later, Emmett woke up. I was glad he did, because I missed hearing his voice and all the pranking we did to one another, as well as our dad. And also because the girl "Rosalie-you may not call me Rose" was driving me absolutely insane! Her only saving grace was that she seemed to have a thing for my brother. Maybe I can get him to make her be nice to me-or at least not so rude.

I was there the second he was awake, and ready for him to find out what he'd-well, in some ways we'd-become. "Carlisle," I called out softly. Immediately he, and the rest of the Cullens, were by my side.

"B-Bella?" Emmett said in a soft voice. "Where are we? Are we in heaven?" he asked when he caught a glimpse of Carlisle. "Are you God? 'Cause you definitely look like him! And are you an angel?" he asked Rosalie. I chuckled at that, but apparently no one else found it funny.

"I am Carlisle. This is my family-Esme, my wife, Rosalie, my adopted daughter, you obviously still recognize Bella, and this is my adopted son, Edward."

I watched Emmett's eyes widen when he heard Rosalie's 'beautiful' name, and I could just imagine that he thought it fit her because she was as lovely as a rose. Behind me, I heard Edward snort. Suspicions confirmed!

When Em turned to see who had made the sound, he gasped and cried, "Lucifer! Get thee away from my sister!" Edward, who wasn't quite prepared for my brothers theatrics, looked shocked.

"He's just joking, Edward. Don't worry, anyone who knows you could tell that you are such a good person. So, don't listen to him."

"Well, Emmett," said Carlisle, "we have to tell you something. Do you remember that you were attacked by a bear before you woke up here?" At this, he nodded. "Then you'll remember that my daughter and son saved you-from the bear. But not from death. Even I, one of the top doctors in the world couldn't save you. Both of you were at death's door, so we turned you into one of us. You are now a vampire."

Oh, great. I can see that mischievous twinkle in Emmett's eyes! He's going to cause a scene, and probably unknowingly make everyone feel guilty! Before I could stop him, he boomed, "**I'm a WHAT?**"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Oh my GOSH, I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! First I had to study for finals, then I had finals week, and…well, you probably don't want to hear excuses. So, without further ado, the next chapter! (And thanks to my beta Nicole, who whispers in my ear some of her devious plans…)

From last time:

…_You are now a vampire."_

_Oh, great. I can see that mischievous twinkle in Emmett's eyes! He's going to cause a scene, and probably unknowingly make everyone feel guilty! Before I could stop him, he boomed, "__**I'm a WHAT?**__"_

Ch. 3- Em POV

Heehee! This is fun! I do believe this Carlisle guy on the vampire thing, but I think he needs to laugh some more. They all look like they haven't laughed in a long time. Which, now that I think about it, they _might not have laughed in centuries_! The HORROR!

The guy that I had called Lucifer snorted. "What are you acting like a pig for?" I asked him. Everyone gave me strange looks, except Bella, who just smacked her head. "Watch it Bells, you might give yourself a concussion! And I called Lucifer a pig because he was snorting like one. So don't act like fishys, gaping at me with your mouths wide open. You might catch flies and be able to suck their blood while they're in your mouth. Besides, it just makes you look weird," and I sniffed with my nose in the air, for emphasis. Until I remembered myself,"…except for you Rosalie. You're too pretty to ever look like a fishy."

"Emmett, I think that is enough." Bella said sternly.

"Aw, you always ruin my fun Bells! Can't I pretend to be mad at them for a little longer? It's just so much more dramatic!"

Now everyone is looking between the two of us in bewilderment. As I opened my mouth to comment on their looks again, Bella gave me a threatening look. It actually kinda scared me, so I have decided to shut up.

BPOV

"Well, now that Emmett is awake I guess we can start sharing our stories. I shall start," Carlisle said.

" I was probably born in the early 1640's, although I can't be sure, as time wasn't marked very accurately then, and was changed by a vampire when I was around 26 years of age. I had been on a 'vampire' hunt, and had actually found real vampires. I was then turned. When I realized what I had become, I was terrified. I didn't want to be a monster, but found out that I didn't need to feed off of humans, I could just use animals. I took night classes and learned to be a doctor." I was in awe at how old that would make him…around 291 years of being 26! And to have what seemed to be a lot of restraint, if the looks of renewed amazement on Edward, Rosalie, and Esme's faces was anything to go by.

"Do you mind if I tell your stories, Esme and Edward?" After they had both consented, he continued.

"I had been traveling around for a long time when I came to Chicago. The Spanish Influenza had been going around, and many humans were dying because of it. I met Edward's dying mother, and she told me of her sick son. Before she died she made me promise to save him in any way that I could. Now that I think back on it, I believe that she somehow knew what I was, or that I could help him."

At this, he glanced meaningfully at Edward, and I saw him give a slight shake of the head and flick his eyes to Emmett and I. "I decided to change him. I'd been wondering about doing it for a long time…you see, I was very lonely. After I changed him, he had responded to something that I hadn't said out loud, and we learned that Edward could read minds."

"What?!" I half shouted. Oh dear, what if he heard how beautiful I thought he was? What if he heard my story before I had time to explain. I started panicking.

Em POV

_So can you hear me now?_ I said in my head. He nodded in my direction and said, "Yes." I was suddenly horrified. _Did you hear me thinking about Rosalie naked?_ He made a face and nodded his head…._Hmm, maybe this is a good way to torture him! Yay!_ Edward glared at me. _Or maybe not._

Bella then screeched," What?!" I had to cover my ears, it sounded so loud to me now. Must be a vampire thing.

Ed POV

_Here we go again. I hate when we meet vampires and they freak out when they're told that I can read their every thought. Emmett is disgusting. I hope that I never think like that about a lady-even if I love her, like Emmett seems to love Rose at first sight._

_What about Bella though? I hadn't realized it until now, but I have not heard a single thought from her. It's like there's no one there…and there __definitely__ is. A very beautiful woman, at that. All the right curves in all…Whoa! I refuse to sound like Emmett, even if no one else can hear me! Better distract myself…_

BPOV

"Yes. I can hear thoughts, but only the ones currently going through your head. Not memories or anything not in the forefront of your mind. But-" and at this note, Edward gave me a puzzled and frustrated look"-I can't seem to get through to Bella." _Thank you God!_

"It's like there is no one there. Even though she's standing right in front of me." _Great. Now I've got something else to be worried about! *Internal Sigh* Carlisle looks like he wants to dissect me like I'm some science experiment. Rosalie looks disgusted. Emmett…isn't paying attention? And, thank goodness, Esme still looks like nothing is wrong with me. Maybe she likes weird people?..._

"Um, everyone? We're having a nice chat and all, but I'm-um, hungry?" I knew something was wrong with him the moment he spoke. His voice was rough and husky, like he hadn't spoken in years, but at the same time it was like he had been screaming himself hoarse from torture or something. Emmett's eyes were pitch black.

"Come. Run with us to the forest. I will tell you about the basics of our family pact: We all agree that we don't want to kill humans,"- at this he again glanced at Edward, who was running a little ahead of us; we were going really fast! It was exhilarating!-"and therefore drink the blood of animals. If you would like to continue living with my family, you will have to adhere to this, too. What do you say?"

I wanted to think it over, but apparently Emmett's mind was already made up. While looking at Rosalie, he grasped her hand in his and simply said," Yes." Everyone looked to me, and Edward slowed down so that he could as well. I briefly wondered what would happen if they hit the trees, but banished the thought from my mind.

"Well, if Emmett stays, I guess I shall stay as well. Goodness knows, he needs someone to prank him from time to time-and I'm sure he would miss pranking me, too," I finished with a smirk.

I still remember that time when I used rope tied to Emmett's bed, and a fiery pregnant mare. He ended up falling in a pile of steaming pig slops. The best part was that he was screaming like a little girl the whole time," I'll get you Mike Newton! If it be the last thing I do, I'll get you!" That was a few years ago, before Mike became a mute. Which probably had something to do with my brother's elaborate plan to get back at him. And he still doesn't know that it was me!

Apparently I said that out loud, because we had come to a stop since everyone was laughing too hard to avoid running into trees. Once they'd calmed down Emmett said," That must have been some prank you pulled! But maybe you didn't really get me cause I don't remember that."

"How could you not Emmett?" I asked in confusion. "You only brought it up every time you saw Newton! Which was quite often, since he helped on the farm."

"Bella, how recent was this event?" Carlisle questioned.

"Oh, I'd say four or five years ago," I stated casually. They all (Emmett excluded) stared at me in bafflement. "What?" I said, now getting annoyed that everyone always seemed to be staring at me. Good thing I'm not hum-like I used to be; I would be beet red by now!

"Bella," Edward said cautiously," when you become a vampire you lose all of your memories of your past life, except for the ones that led up to your being bitten."

"What, you think I'm insane? Emmett probably remembers Mike too. He proposed to me almost every day until Emmett got back at him somehow."

"If I think really hard about it, I faintly remember a blonde boy who was annoying. I guess that could be him." Emmett said in a hesitant voice.

"Yes, yes, and he had blue eyes, _spiky_ blonde hair, a baby-ish face, and was only a little taller than me," I grumpily stated. Why did everyone think that I would forget the tormenter of my past eleven or so years? He'd always had a crush on me, ever since we met him at a county dance those eleven years ago.

"Are you sure Bella?" Esme asked doubtfully. If Esme doesn't even believe me, they all must think I'm insane1

"God, I just wish that Mike could be here to prove it to you! I'm not making this up!"

"We understand, Bella," Carlisle softly replied. "It's just that none of us have ever come across a vampire that can remember more than a few months of their human lives, even with the help of the one that created them and saw what their life was like."

"With all this talking about vampire stuff, I'm getting more_ hungry_!" Emmett whined. "We can figure out Bella's mental instability later!" Everyone took off, leaving behind Rosalie and I.

"Look Bella. I don't care whatever you think you remember, or if it really did happen, but I'm going to extend an olive branch here. I really like your brother and I don't want to have things strained. I'm sorry I wasn't really nice to you to begin with, but I had been really stressed with Emmett in pain. I think that he's my mate, so it made it that much harder. Can we start again?"

"Sure Rosalie." I said understandingly. _I probably would have done the same thing if it were Edward and me…Wait, I don't even know if he likes me! But I think that he and I might be mates. I feel this pull around him, and I feel better near him. Huh. I must think about this later._

"Please, call me Rose!" And she took my hand and pulled me after the rest of the Cullens.

**Please Review! The more I get, the faster Alice and Jasper will turn up! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated that often! I'll probably only update once, maybe twice a month, but don't give up on me! I'm in all honors classes and stuff, so I get busy with homework and can only update on the weekends.

redheads-have-more-fun-HPLVR and jasperwhitlockalicecullen: you'll find out the answers to your questions in this chapter! ;)

From last time:

"Sure Rosalie." I said understandingly. _I probably would have done the same thing if it were Edward and me…Wait, I don't even know if he likes me! But I think that he and I might be mates. I feel this pull around him, and I feel better near him. Huh. I must think about this later._

"Please, call me Rose!" And she took my hand and pulled me after the rest of the Cullens.

Ch. 4- BPOV

It was strange; everyone was hunting and feeding off of deer, or a bear in Emmett's case (apparently he had problems with them now that I had been hurt by one, and wanted to wipe out the bear species…), but I felt none of this 'hunger' that everyone talked about.

I stood there, unnoticed by anyone else, and just watched. They were all so graceful, so beautiful and perfect-especially Edward. He never got any blood on his clothes, unlike my brother. Emmett was covered in mud and blood, with twigs in his hair and a rip or two in his pants where the bear had _tried_ to scratch him.

When everyone was finishing up, Carlisle walked up to me and said," Finished already Bella? You are very neat, most newborns are bathed in blood after their first feeding *cough* like Emmett *cough*."

"Oh, no, I didn't, um, eat. I'm not hungry." Total silence and stillness. Even Esme was looking at me as if I was completely insane this time. "Okay, what weird thing have I done this time?"

"Well…you see, Bella, _**no newborn ever gives up the opportunity for blood**_. They may still have their own blood in their systems, but that isn't enough for them. They have a constant hunger for blood, at the minimum ending at a year's time from the change." Carlisle stated.

_Oh. Maybe I am insane and I don't know it. Insane people don't know they're insane, right? But, hey, at least I don't have to hurt poor, innocent animals. Or people. Hopefully._

At that moment, we heard a twig snap and leaves crunch. Someone was breathing hard, and muttering curses under their breath. Immediately, Emmett tried to go after the human, but Edward and Carlisle grabbed hold of him. Rose and Esme pulled me to them, as well, with my arms behind my back. It didn't hurt, but wasn't a comfortable position.

"Hey," I whined," what's that for? It's not like I'm going to attack someone. What do you think I am, a savage?" They all looked at me (minus Emmett) with narrowed eyes.

Once again, someone had to explain to me why I was different. "A newborn goes into instant hunting mode when there's humans around. They just can't resist, even if they've already had more than their fill of blood. That's why Emmett doesn't respond to anything we could try to do to him. His mind is literally taken over by the beast."

"Hello?" a familiar voice said. "Is there anyone in here? I came looking for someone, but I have no idea how I got here or how to get back."

It was Mike Newton! _Thank God! Maybe he can explain how that story I told everyone did happen, and that I'm not really insane!_

"We're over here!" I shouted. Esme and Rosalie held tighter to me as the blonde-haired boy came into view.

"Hi Mike. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" I probably shouldn't have said that. Edward and Carlisle were inching closer to us, with Emmett, in case I broke out of Rose and Esme's grasps.

"Well I got this pull to come here, and it started getting stronger until I was sprinting for over a few hours……." When he looked up at me, Mike's mouth dropped open, and his sentence fell into nothing. I heard Edward growl at a decibel too low for Mike to hear.

"Can you please let me go? My friend seems to need me to help him get over his speechlessness." That must have snapped Mike out of his stupor, because he seemed to realize that there were other people besides he and I in the woods.

"Hey! You let go of Bella! If you hurt her, I swear I'll..." and he trailed off again when Emmett growled at him. He turned white as a sheet, eyes wide like he'd seen a ghost, and stammered out," I-I know that you're still angry about th-that incident four years ago, but I _swear_ I didn't do it man! I'm s-sorry!"

It was actually quite funny to see the poor guy quivering like a leaf, but I knew that I had to diffuse the situation as quickly as I could. "Well, I just recently told him that it was me, and he's not mad about that anymore. You kind of caught us at a bad time; maybe Rosalie and Esme, you can take him back to the house. You're probably the only one besides myself that can get him, um, less mad, Rose." _And Esme looks like she might be having trouble with Mike's scent as well_, I added silently.

They gave me suspicious looks, afraid that I might snap, but when Carlisle gave them a nod, Rose and Esme took Emmett and left. Edward and Carlisle came over close to me, and I remembered myself.

"Where are my manners? Mike, this is Edward and Carlisle and the two that left are Rosalie and Esme." I just realized how hard it was for me to slow down my speech, enough for a human to understand me. I had gotten so used to talking quickly in the last three days, that I had to constantly remind myself of the fact that I had to speak slowly.

"Is this where you've been for the last several days? Everyone thought that you had died! We found a bear near the place where you had been, but it looked as if another bear twice its size had ripped it to shreds or something. Pretty gory, too."

Carlisle gave Edward a glare, and said quickly and quietly," You didn't hide the evidence? Have I taught you nothing?!"

"I'm sorry," Edward replied," I was too preoccupied with saving Bella. You don't understand! She's my mate, I couldn't let her die! I love you!" he said, this time talking to me.

I couldn't believe we had gone from talking about a dead bear to Edward telling me that he loved me. But I knew what my answer would be before he even told me. "I love you, too." Edward stalked toward me, eyes burning into me and melting me to a puddle. He pulled me into a hug, and kissed my forehead.

"There's time for that later you two, we need to get this boy to leave now." Mike was looking at us in confusion.

"Did I miss something? What's going on here? Bella?"

"Oh, I'm just here with some childhood friends. I'll probably be here for a while, 'cause I haven't seen them in a long time. So…just forget that you saw me, please. Don't tell anyone, I wanted to, um, surprise my family by coming back with them. See you." _God __**please**__ let him not remember this! I'd be in such big trouble, not even considering what could happen to the Cullens._

Mike turned around and left. Without a backward glance, or even a word of farewell.

"Did I just miss something? He just…left." Carlisle queried with a confused expression.

"I have no idea," Edward stated, "One minute he was contemplating why Bella would want him to keep something this big a secret, and the next…his mind was blank, and he didn't remember a thing about us, as if his mind had been wiped blank. It was very weird."

"Wait," I said, "Did it happen about .3 seconds after I finished my sentence?"

"Yes," Edward replied after a moment of calculation, "Why?"

"Because that was when I silently prayed to God that he would forget completely." An astonished look came over all of our faces. "God actually heard me!"

************************************************************************

Sorry it's a short chapter, but I've been quite busy lately.  Hopefully you guys can forgive me and still Review, Review, Review! Poetsplay ;)


End file.
